indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
German Mechanic
|profession=Nazi sergeantRaiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook Chief mechanic |allegiances=Nazi Germany }} The German Mechanic was an enormous bull of a man with a shaven head, who was one of two mechanics servicing the Nazis' Flying Wing at Tanis in 1936. Highly skilled in boxing, brutally strong and able to soak up and deliver blows that should have felled any man , he was able to best Indiana Jones in hand-to-hand combat, but was killed by the plane's propeller blade during their confrontation. Biography When the Flying Wing was being prepped to fly the Ark of the Covenant out of Tanis to Berlin in 1936, the mechanic emerged from his hut to see Indiana Jones brawling with the other mechanic. Apparently eager for a fight, the huge Bavarian stepped in after the first mechanic had been taken down by Jones, and challenged the American to a fistfight. Although he easily outmatched Jones, he unintentionally saved the archaeologist's life at one point. When the Flying Wing's pilot was about to shoot Jones, the mechanic unknowingly stepped in between Jones and the pilot, blocking his line of fire before he was knocked unconscious by Marion Ravenwood. Although Jones' blows eventually managed to break the Nazi's nose, they had no effect as the man effortlessly overpowered Jones, pummeling him and knocking him to the ground several times. Finding the challenge all too easy, the mechanic ordered the archaeologist to fight back, unaware that the rotating plane was drawing the propellers ever closer. Bemused by Jones ducking for safety, the mechanic turned around to look behind him and was confronted by the spinning propellers, which eviscerated him. Behind the scenes The burly mechanic was played by Pat Roach, a stuntman and professional wrestler who appeared in all three of the original movies as henchmen of the villains. In addition to the mechanic, he also played the Giant Sherpa in Raiders of the Lost Ark. Despite being credited as "1st Mechanic," Roach's character is actually the second of the two mechanics to appear onscreen. In Campbell Black's novelization, this mechanic is described as being a young man with tattoos, thought of as a kid by Marion Ravenwood. He is not as tough as he is in the film, but is nonetheless persistent in his fight with Indiana Jones. Although in the film he overpowers Indy and knocks him to the ground before being killed by the Flying Wing's propellers, Indy knocks him into the propeller in the novel. The Mechanic appears as "Enemy Boxer" as an end-of-level boss in LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures who can only be defeated when the player is carrying an anvil. It is possible for Indy to defeat him without getting hurt, unlike Indy's confrontation with him in the film. In the Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular! at Disney World, the second German Mechanic is absent from the plane fight scene. The German Mechanic is thus the one who spots Indy while working on the plane's wing. He is also directing traffic for the Flying Wing as it prepares to land. Roach reprised his role as the mechanic until his death in 2004. The mechanic's death alternates in different performances of the show; he either meets his film demise of being killed by the Flying Wing's propellers (accomplished through a trapdoor) or is shot by Marion with the Flying Wing's gun. In Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures, the plane fight is omitted, but the German mechanic still appears in Cairo as an end of level boss in the streets at night, which occurs before Indy finds the Well of Souls. As the player jumps on a horsecart, the mechanic hops on and kicks away the player's gun, and the player is forced to have a fist fight with the mechanic. When he dies, the level is accomplished. As with LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, it is possible to defeat him without getting hurt in Greatest Adventures. Appearances *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' novel *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' comic *''Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark'' junior novel *''Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' Sources *''Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook'' Notes and references ja:ジャーマン・メカニック de:Nazi-Mechaniker pl:Bokser ru:Немецкий механик Category:Athletes Category:Characters appearing in Raiders of the Lost Ark Category:Deceased Category:Germans Category:Martial Artists Category:Nazi military personnel Category:Nazis Category:Toughs, Musclemen & Hired Goons